


The balloon

by Estethell



Series: Tumbrl Prompt [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Love, Thorin is so shy, Thorin is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estethell/pseuds/Estethell
Summary: You know Thorin Oakenshield when you were a kid, and your love for him never ended. When you become an adult, a particular event brings you back to meet your first love again.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Tumbrl Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818778
Kudos: 17





	The balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvariaRevallier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: May I request a schort story? Thorin x reader with 'Can you lift me up? I can't reach.' and 'Say that again!' Thanks so much ;*
> 
> Link: https://estethell.tumblr.com/post/622884858032750592/may-i-request-a-schort-story-thorin-x-reader-with
> 
> If you have any prompt to suggest me, feel free to ask me!

When you were eight years old, you loved playing with flying balloons. You particularly wanted to see them fly around you and then pull them by their thread and see how the light colored itself through the plastic. Your dream in the drawer was to become a painter one day and be able to paint all those shades of color on the canvas.

At that time you lived in a quiet neighborhood of a small town where everyone knew each other, and nothing unexpected ever happened. But there weren't many children in your neighborhood, so you often played alone with your toys or flying balloons.

It was in one of these game sessions that you met your neighbor Thorin Oakenshield. It was a calm and clear day, torrid as only those in the summer could have been. You ran in front of your house around a big tree on the sidewalk, pulling the balloon behind you and laughing with joy. You were having a lot of fun, but while you were looking back at the colored balloon you did not notice that a tile of the sidewalk was raised above the rest of the pavement and you stumbled.

You fell injuring your knee, and in general surprise you left the thread of the balloon that flew away entangling the branches of the tree. Slowly you sat up as the tears began to swell the eyes. The knee was burning and bleeding a little, but for you who were so small the most important thing was to have lost the balloon. It had flown so high that it was almost impossible for you to recover it without the help of an adult.

As you began to wipe the tears on your face, a deep and warm voice took you by surprise. A sir, though not as old as your father, had come up to you and crouched down to talk to you. He was a big sir with long black hair, a short beard and blue eyes like the sky, but instead of being cold as ice he was hot as fire. He smiled at you as he set aside the shopping bags and stroked your head with a large, warm hand.

"Did you hurt yourself, baby?"

When asked who he was, the man introduced himself as the son of your neighbor, Thorin Oakenshield. The name said nothing to you, you were too young to be interested in neighbors who no longer had the age to play on the street, but his words reassured you instantly. Thorin sketched a smile, then took a tissue and cleaned your knee with slow, calculated gestures.

“You should be more careful, you could get really hurt. It still burns?"

But you shook your head, it couldn't continue to burn after his attentions. You stood looking at Thorin for a long time, fascinated by the beauty of that gentleman. He noticed your obsession with him and smiled, then looked up and pointed to the balloon.

"Do we want to take it back?"

“Yes. Can you lift me up? I can't reach!”

Thorin nodded and picked you up. He supported you with his strong hands in the armpits and raised you as much as possible, careful not to hurt you. You managed to catch the thread on the second attempt, and he brought you back to the ground while stroking your head again.

"You have been very good! Now I have to go, be careful, okay?"

He waved at you and retrieved his envelopes to go home, which was exactly in front of you. You remained at him all the time, her cheeks flushed with excitement. It was at the age of eight that you knew your first love.

*

Your patience was reaching the limit, as was your endurance. It was really a pain to participate in parties with relatives, especially your relatives, let alone a wedding of a distant unknown cousin and of whom you did not care. It was hours that you were with uncomfortable shoes on your feet, wrapped in a beautiful and uncomfortable ceremony dress to suffer the torrid heat while you waited for the bride to arrive, observing how all the relatives were anxious and agitated for the event.

You liked weddings a lot, from an early age, but arrived at the age of twenty-eight without a partner and with the prospect of marriage very distant, your passion for these ceremonies had long since died. But you couldn't avoid this so you contented yourself with sitting in your church seat, trying to cool off with a small fan.

The function was really slow and majestic, very beautiful but also heavy and when you finished you were grateful to rush out of the building, despite the heat outside. As soon as you put your foot out the door, a relative giving you a white balloon.

"It is a surprise for the newlyweds, as soon as they leave the church we will fly them all together"

You smiled at the idea of flying the balloon and positioned yourself on the church steps, ready to let your balloon fly. Despite the age, you had not lost your passion for flying balloons, even if you no longer had the opportunity to buy them. The heat was unbearable and the spouses still did not leave the church. All the guests gathered on the stairs, making the atmosphere even warmer.

"This nightmare will never end!" You finally exclaimed while wiping your sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

“Say that again!”

You turned around in amazement at that phrase and you saw him, Thorin Oakenshield. He was standing there with a white balloon in his hand, wearing an elegant formal dress, his long hair tied in a tail. You were shocked and amazed at the same time. You hadn't seen your neighbor in years, moved to your pain after graduating from law, and you hadn't kept in touch. Now seeing him there caused you a series of mixed feelings.

"Say it again, you are quite right" the man repeated and damn if he was not beautiful, perhaps even more since the last time you saw him.

You smiled and complained of the torrid heat and the long wait, Thorin who agreed with you while his rigid expression did not reveal any emotion. He was evidently suffering in silence. When the bride and groom finally came out, Thorin handed you his balloon with a smile.

"I know you really like balloons, you can use mine too"

That gesture ignited a strong blush on your face and you accepted shyly, giving him a smile. You felt Thorin's gaze on you all the time, even when you left the church to head to the restaurant where you would celebrate with a long lunch. In that time, you realized that Thorin was a discreet but fixed presence around you, as if he was trying to stay nearby without interacting directly with you. This flattered you a lot, but it saddened you just as much. You wanted to have contact with him but you didn't know how.

You spent the whole lunch in the company of your relatives, trying to respond with smiles to the pungent questions that related to your life, your career and above all your love life. No, you didn't have a partner and this greatly surprised the relatives, who now wanted to see you married. The overwhelming questions prompted you to want to take a breath of fresh air.

You went to the garden of the restaurant, a cool and pleasant place, quiet and very beautiful to see. You sat on a bench and observed the view enjoying the quiet of the place, which however did not last long. You were joined not long after by Thorin, as if he was watching and following you, and sat down next to you on the bench.

"Are you also fleeing oppressed relatives?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, them and their stupid questions"

"They also ask you constantly when you will find a partner and get married?"

The question Thorin asked you led you to turn around to look at him curiously. Thorin's small smile confirmed your suspicions and this made you blush. Thorin was insinuating that he was single and was vaguely investigating if you were also. Unsure of how to proceed, you nodded thoughtfully and went back to looking at the garden. A few moments of silence passed, then Thorin spoke again.

"Maybe ... I could offer you something to drink, at least to silence our relatives for once?"

He carefully avoided your surprised look and you smiled at his shyness. He was so handsome in his formal dress, his neat beard, his hair tidy and tied, and a little blush on his cheeks while shyly avoiding your gaze. You remembered why you had had such a serious love for him as a young man, a feeling that had never completely disappeared.

"Yes, yes it seems like a good idea"

Thorin smiled, then pulled a small business card out of his pocket. It was a working type, where his name was flanked by the word lawyer. He handed it to you gently waiting for you to take it.

"I want to leave you my contact details before I miss the chance. I would have liked to leave him long ago, when I moved, but at that time you were only seventeen and I was already twenty-five and I didn't want to give you a bad impression ... well ... " His voice faded.

You smiled at the man and put your hand on his arm.

“I have wanted this card for years. I believe that after all he has waited for you all this time"

Thorin looked at you with sincere astonishment, then softened his gaze. He stroked your face with a shy gesture, then slowly approached you to give you a kiss.

"Then I think we are two"


End file.
